Conventional heating cookers of this type are described with reference to FIGS. 15 to 17.
FIG. 15 is a perspective view of a stirring body of one of the conventional heating cookers. As shown in FIG. 15, stirring body 100 includes pushing part 101 that pushes cooking materials toward an inner peripheral surface of a cooking container, and turnover part 102 that turns over the cooking materials positioned near the inner peripheral surface of the cooking container toward a center of the cooking container while stirring body 100 rotates on rotation axis 100A inside the cooking container. Pushing part 101 is formed to curve convexly toward a downstream side in rotating direction X100 in a plan view and to reduce in height toward turnover part 102. Turnover part 102 has first slope 102A sloping upward toward an upstream side in rotating direction X100, and second slope 102B that is adjacent to first slope 102A and slopes downward from an apex of first slope 102A toward rotation axis A100 (refer to, for example, PTL 1).
FIG. 16 is a plan view of a stirring body of the other conventional heating cooker, and FIG. 17 is a side view of that stirring body. As shown in FIGS. 16 and 17, stirring body 200 includes blade 201 that curves convexly toward a downstream side in rotating direction X200 in a plan view. Blade 201 is a substantially plate-shaped member that is provided to slope upward toward an upstream side in rotating direction X200 throughout its overall length. Moreover, blade 201 is formed to reduce in height in a direction away from rotation axis A200 and to increase in height slightly at its leading end portion. In other words, blade 201 has gently sloping depression 201B that is formed closer to rotation axis A200 than its leading end portion is. Blade 201 is also provided with, at a center of its upstream side in rotating direction X200, fin 202 that extends in a direction substantially orthogonal to an extending direction of blade 201. Fin 202 is formed to be higher than an upper edge of blade 201 (refer to, for example, PTL 2).